


Crybaby

by ayumie



Series: Diana's World [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Adults still being stupid, Diana POV, Gen, Kelly crying, Multi, One Big Happy Family, People should always listen to Diana, Sean's woge is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly cries a lot. Diana's adults are a bit slow on the uptake, so she has to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crybaby

Kelly cried. A lot. Her mommy said that didn't mean he was being bad. He was still a baby and babies cried. Diana wasn't convinced. She was big, though. Big enough not to keep everybody up all night. Especially since she was trying hard to be a good girl.

Papa Nick had moved in with them a long time ago. Weeks. Diana didn't know how many, since she couldn't count very far yet. It didn't matter anyway. Papa Nick belonged with them, except that she wasn't quite sure the adults were doing things right. They each had a separate room, for example. The people Diana had stayed with before had always shared a bedroom. Their houses had been much smaller, though, so maybe that was all right. Diana certainly wouldn't like to have to share a room with Kelly. The crybaby.  
What seemed unfair was that mommy and papa Nick kept having slumber parties and didn't invite daddy. When Diana had tried to ask her mommy about it, she didn't get an answer. She wasn't too small to understand. She wasn't!

Kelly was still crying. It was getting late, but mommy was still at work. From her hiding place at the top of the stairs, Diana could see papa Nick walk around. He was carrying Kelly and he looked desperate and tired.  
Diana got up and padded to her daddy's study. She pushed the door open without knocking. He pushed back his chair so she could climb into his lap. Diana happily snuggled close. Her daddy's eyes were always warm when he looked at her.

“Are you bored, darling? I'll just finish up here and then we can go and see whether there's any ice cream in the fridge.”

Diana liked ice cream, but this was more important.

“Papa Nick looks really tired.”

They could hear Kelly through the open door.

“Nick has been working a lot,” her daddy said. Adults were a bit slow, sometimes. Diana rolled her eyes and wrapped her daddy's tie around her hand. She liked the way it felt against her skin.

“Maybe you could go and help?”

Her daddy sighed and stroked her hair.

“That's a nice thought, darling, but I don't think he'd want me to.”

“Because you were bad?”

Another sigh.

“Yes. Yes, I suppose I was.”

Adults were really slow. Diana let go of her daddy's tie and jumped up. She grabbed his hand and tugged.

“So be nice now.”

Diana kept pulling until her daddy got up and muttered something about the mouths of babes. She didn't understand what he meant. She certainly wasn't a babe and all that kept coming out of Kelly's mouth was annoying screaming. Her daddy was laughing, though, and actually started down the stairs. Diana crept after him. A few feet from papa Nick, her daddy stopped.

“Nick, you look beat. Let me take care of him for a while.”

Papa Nick frowned. Both he and her daddy looked really tense.

“That's not necessary. I'm fine.”

Kelly's face was very red. Diana nudged her daddy. He briefly looked down at her, then back at papa Nick.

“Please. I'll stay right in this room with you, if you prefer. You could sit down for a bit.”

“I'll help, too,” Diana offered. Clearly her fathers couldn't be trusted to get things right on their own. Papa Nick didn't look happy or grateful, but he finally handed over Kelly. The baby's screams got even louder. Diana clapped her hands.

“Daddy, make your funny face!”

Her daddy looked helplessly at papa Nick.

“She means my woge. It makes her laugh.”

“Fine! Fine. Anything that'll make him stop crying. I've fed and changed him, he's not running a fever – I even tried singing! I just-”

Abruptly the crying stopped. Kelly was waving his arms at her daddy's face, which did look so funny Diana couldn't help but laugh. Papa Nick collapsed onto the couch and said a very bad word. Diana frowned.

“You're not supposed to say that in front of me!”

Papa Nick looked at her funny, the way he often did. Finally he nodded.

“You're right. I'm sorry, Diana.”

Perhaps he was not totally hopeless. To show that it was all right, Diana climbed onto the couch and curled up next to him. She was still awake when her daddy carefully pulled a blanket over both her and Papa Nick. His fingers gently brushed her cheek. For a moment she thought he was going to touch papa Nick, too, but he didn't. Her daddy sat down with Kelly in one of the armchairs, watching over both of them.

Diana briefly woke when she was picked up. Peeping through half-closed eyes, Diana thought that her mommy was very pretty. Particularly when she was smiling the way she was smiling now. They all went upstairs together.

The End


End file.
